Yo confieso, Regulus Black
by Ralkm Diggory
Summary: Sí, soy insignificante, imperfecto y cobarde, pero voy a darles una sorpresa... Qué pasaba por la mente de Regulus antes de tomar el horcrux? Por qué lo hizo? Nunca es fácil vivir en una sombra tan oscura como la de la familia Black... R&R!


**Yo confieso, Regulus Black**

* * *

Después de todo lo pasado, todo lo que había descubierto, todo lo que había tenido que ver y escuchar, todos los golpes que había recibido, y en especial después de todas las maldiciones que había tenido que utilizar esa noche, finalmente me planté cuán alto era frente al cofre. Me dolía todo el cuerpo pero me dolía aún más la cabeza. En verdad era eso lo que quería hacer? En verdad tenía algún sentido lo que estaba a punto de hacer? En verdad valía la pena arriesgarme tanto? 

Sin embargo, antes de tomar cualquier decisión, dos rostros vinieron a mi mente, dos rostros tan parecidos entre sí y tan similares al mío. Como cuál de los dos quería ser? Si había un momento para plantearme un modelo a seguir, era ése.

Jamás he sido destacado, jamás he resaltado por encima de los demás, y claro, cómo iba a serlo estando a la sombra de ellos dos? Sonreí amargamente, siempre había sido así. Todo lo que narraré a continuación transcurrió en algunos segundos, y sin embargo yo lo sentí como si hubieran sido horas de discusión con mi conciencia; no debería extrañarme, después de todo, dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir tu vida pasa ante tus ojos, y lo que yo planeaba hacer era técnicamente un suicidio. Como cuál de los dos quería ser?

Orion, mi padre. Su tumba no se había enfriado cuando yo ya estaba pensando traicionar su memoria. De haberse enterado, me habría dado una paliza... otra... Admito que no me dolió su muerte, aunque aparenté estar dignamente desolado cuando verdaderamente me daba igual. Nunca recibí una palabra amable de su parte. Nunca. Qué pensaría el difunto señor Black de mi plan? Estaba tan orgulloso de que me hubiera unido a los mortífagos, tan orgulloso de que su hijo tuviera la valentía que a él le faltaba para decantarse por un bando y no apoyar desde las sombras con murmullos y discursos a puerta cerrada. Mi padre. Cómo podía estar orgulloso de que me uniera a un grupo de asesinos sin corazón? Supongo que porque él tampoco tenía corazón y porque yo era simplemente el segundo resultado del matrimonio con su prima. Desde que tengo conciencia, lo único que escuchaba era que los muggles y los mudbloods son los culpables de todo, que los únicos magos con derecho a ser eran los purebloods y que no había nada ni nadie por encima de un Black. Se supone que eso es lo que debe escuchar un niño de tres años? Lo dudo mucho, sin embargo esa fue la educación que recibí en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, el peor lugar para crecer.

Era listo, era hábil, era dedicado, y aún así no recibí palabras de apoyo, no de él, no era lo suficientemente perfecto. De él sólo recibía golpes cuando estaba de mal humor y humillaciones en las buenas. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que él había estado conforme con mi nacimiento, o el de mi hermano, para ser honesto. Mis primeros nueve años y medio fueron una sucesión de más o menos los mismos acontecimientos, y yo nunca puse en entredicho lo que me decían mis padres sobre la magia, la limpieza de sangre y el mundo en general, por qué habría de hacerlo? Era un niño y ellos eran mis padres. Luego mi hermano se fue al colegio y repentinamente estuve solo, solo de verdad, y mi mundo se volvió gris, frío y pequeño, limitado a las cuatro paredes de aquella casa en Londres y sus habitantes. Por un instante me alegró que mi hermano retara a Orion y Walburga, pero fue hasta que la realidad me golpeó: con él fuera y "traicionando" a la familia, ahora la culpa, los golpes, las esperanzas y el veneno recaían únicamente sobre mí. Los discursos aumentaron en intensidad y frecuencia y me tragué todas y cada una de las palabras ponzoñosas que dirigieron a mí, y para cuando volví a ver a mi hermano ese verano, ni él ni yo éramos los mismos. Un muro invisible creado por nuestros padres nos había separado, separado en verdad.

Vino mi turno en Hogwarts y, evidentemente, el Sombrero ni tuvo que tocar mi cabeza para enviarme a Slytherin. El viejo Salazar habría sonreído de satisfacción de haber podido tener un atisbo de mis pensamientos. Todos éramos niños, sí, pero todos habíamos sido manipulados de un modo u otro, repitiendo el discurso de nuestros nobles padres y cultivando el odio hacia los que no eran como nosotros. Sí, odio. En aquellos días no podía entender cómo mi hermano podía mezclarse con gente tan baja sin sentirse un traidor, ahora sí. Él siempre se había sentido como un traidor, allí simplemente había dejado de aparentar. Cómo te envidiaba al verte reír, Sirius, cómo quería poder imitarte.

Sirius, mi hermano, el hijo mayor del matrimonio Black Black, el heredero del dinero, la casa, el apellido, el abolengo y toda la basura que eso implicaba. Nunca fuimos los hermanos ideales, más de una vez rodamos por las escaleras intentando sacarnos los ojos, pero también más de una vez me defendió de los ataques de mi padre, me explicó cosas que no entendía, me protegió del resto de nuestros primos y me escudó cuando tenía miedo. Supongo que esa es su naturaleza, hacer lo que le da la gana cuando le da la gana, como mi padre. Ellos dos se parecían tanto que era inevitable que terminaran repeliéndose, aunque Sirius no lo admitirá en esta vida ni en la próxima. Orion estaba consciente que todas sus ideas le resbalaban a mi hermano y sin embargo no cesaba en su intento de moldearlo a su imagen y semejanza, directa o indirectamente, y no cesó hasta la tarde en que se marchó de la casa, y sé que muy a su pesar mi padre estaba orgulloso de Sirius. Se le notaba en los ojos, y sé que cuando me miraba a mí se preguntaba por qué yo no era como mi hermano mayor: decidido, valiente, cruel y orgulloso.

Lo que durante muchos años fue admiración se transformó en envidia, envidia por el orgullo oculto de mi padre, envidia por los amigos que tenía, por sus calificaciones, por la casa en que había quedado, por su apariencia, por las chicas que se derretían por él, en fin, por lo poco que aparentaba ser un Black. Como dije, Orion y Sirius eran dos mitades de una misma cosa, y como tal era sólo cuestión de tiempo que se enfrentaran, aunque la batalla fue peor de lo que ninguno había pensado. Esa tarde hubo insultos y gritos y dos hombres negando a viva voz el parentezco que tenían y un chico que lloró por última vez en su vida, encogido tras la puerta de un armario tapándose los oídos para no escuchar la pelea, como si eso pudiese evitar el derrumbe del mundo que había conocido hasta entonces. A la mañana siguiente había una quemadura en el árbol familiar y yo había pasado a ser hijo único y debía olvidarme de todo lo relacionado con mi hermano mayor; la menor alusión a él acarrearía un ojo morado, como mínimo. No es que los golpes me importaran, sino que yo me sentía traicionado y abandonado, y hacer como si él nunca hubiese existido en mi vida ayudaba a calmar el dolor. Después de eso, la envidia se transformó en rencor; después de eso, decidí ser como mi padre, para que ellos estuvieran orgullosos, para que entendieran que conmigo les bastaba, para hacerme creer que ya Sirius no me importaba.

Pero nunca fui lo suficientemente perfecto.

Tal como se esperaba de alguien de mi status, no había terminado de graduarme del colegio cuando ya estaba siendo iniciado bajo las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso. Apenas había alcanzado la mayoría de edad cuando ya el tatuaje de la serpiente saliendo de la calavera brillaba en mi antebrazo izquierdo, causando la admiración de mis padres y las pesadillas más vívidas que he experimentado hasta ahora. El terror, la sangre y la muerte se volvieron mis compañeros en la lucha por unos ideales que no eran míos pero en los que había llegado a creer ciegamente. Hasta ahí, el hijo con el que Orion Black siempre había soñado. Qué me hizo cambiar de opinión? La otra gran fuerza modeladora de mi vida: mi hermano. Debí esperar que si yo tomaba un bando, Sirius tomaría el otro, y estaba consciente de ello mas lo había considerado irrelevante y lo había relegado a un rincón de mi mente. Error.

Era el primer gran ataque en el que me veía involucrado, y lo admito, me asusté. Al momento no supe por qué estaba allí, después fue que descubrí sobre la tal "Orden del Fénix", pero cuando en mitad de las maldiciones escuché su voz gritándome mi cerebro quedó en blanco. Era él, de eso no había duda, y estaba abriéndose camino hacia mí en un mar de rayos de luz de todos los colores. Por qué? Éramos enemigos, no? Aunque yo fuese un mortífago de poco rango, de los círculos exteriores, seguía siendo un servidor del Señor Tenebroso avocado a cumplir sus órdenes, mientras que él era un lacayo de Dumbledore, un defensor de mudbloods y muggles inferiores a nosotros. La teoría indicaba que debíamos odiarnos, y era lo que yo creía, pero Sirius como siempre se inventó sus propias reglas. Llegó junto a mí, y sin embargo no hubo demostraciones de afecto ni reencuentro entre hermanos separados, únicamente actuó como había actuado toda la vida conmigo: "— _Vete de aquí, idiota, o quieres que te maten?_ —".

Aún intento comprender por qué me afectaron tanto esas palabras. El ataque menguó y finalmente cada bando tuvo que retirarse para atender sus bajas; como siempre, los más afectados y los que menos podían hacer eran los muggles, pero ese no era mi problema. El hecho es que encontrarme con Sirius alteró el delicado balance emocional que había construído desde que él se había ido de la casa y me obligó a replantearme ciertas cosas. Hablando con propiedad, soy un cobarde y sólo había estado intentando imitarlo los años anteriores para ocupar el espacio que él había dejado, así que cuál era la ciencia en seguir haciéndolo? Tristemente para mí, ya me había hundido muy profundo. Si bien el Señor Tenebroso seguía extendiendo su poder, yo ya no compartía sus ideales y era por todos sabido que la única forma de abandonarlo era con los pies por delante, y aún así lo asumí. No sé cómo, no sé por qué, saber que moriría por algo que yo había elegido, que había elegido de verdad, me animó a hacer lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Nunca he sido muy importante y no lo seré, pero con esto tal vez ayude a alguien que sí lo es y que me importa.

La información llegó a mí por casualidad, más bien por accidente, y tras el "penoso fallecimiento en la flor de la madurez del notable caballero Orion Black", elaboré el plan que me trajo hasta ahí, hasta este preciso momento.

En verdad vale la pena arriesgarme tanto?  
Sí.

No más intentar complacer a nadie, sólo a mí. Esto es lo que quiero y que los demás se vayan al infierno. Soy un Black, estoy genéticamente predispuesto a ser egoísta, y por partida doble, entonces que así sea. No va a haber reconocimiento, nadie se va a enterar, excepto tal vez el Señor Tenebroso, pero todos recibirán una lección del cobarde, insignificante e imperfecto Regulus Black.

A cuál de los dos quería parecerme?  
A mi hermano. Siempre había querido ser como él, siempre había mirado hacia Sirius, siempre había sido lo más valioso que había tenido. Por qué no darle a él una oportunidad de vivir? Un mundo en el que todos pudieran reír con la risa fuerte y despreocupada de mi hermano era un mundo por el que valía la pena morir. Ojalá podamos volver a pelear hasta quedarnos sin aire y riamos juntos algún día; si no, te estoy dejando un regalo de despedida.

El medallón pesa en mi bolsillo y el miedo pesa en mi espalda, y sé que ya comenzó la cuenta regresiva para mi muerte, pero cuando pienso en la cara que pondría mi padre si se enterara, y en la de mi hermano y el Señor Tenebroso cuando se enteren, es inevitable que  
sonría satisfecho. Tal vez no sea perfecto, pero a que ninguno se lo esperaba del insignificante Regulus Arcturus Black?

* * *

Bien, no hay mucho que decir. Mis musas me atacaron repentinamente a las 3am mientras escuchaba '_Perfect_' de Simple Plan y pensaba en lo cerca que está el día del padre y en lo poco que me llevo con el mío. Así que se unieron la sarna y las ganas de rascarse y me instalé a escribir esto. Por qué Regulus? Porque nunca hemos sabido cómo era sino cómo los demás creen que era, y la prueba es Sirius hablando pestes sobre su hermano, y precisamente por eso es fascinante. Utilizando mi doctorado en Blackología, espero que en verdad les haya gustado, y créanle a Regulus: cuando ya no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie, cuando ya dejas de intentar agradarle a los demás, cuando en verdad estás convencido de lo que estás haciendo, el mundo agarra un poquito más de luz.

Los dejo para que hagan cosas más divertidas, como dejarme reviews!

**Ralkm Diggory  
— Padfoot —**


End file.
